


In which Gunther complains

by bemebefree



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Badly Written, first fic, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemebefree/pseuds/bemebefree
Summary: basically I missed this show and had this idea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In which Gunther complains

_"Where are your wings?"_ stupid frog.

Slowly he undid the binding around his chest, they were soaked with sweat from the days training. If asked he always claimed that they were to protect bruised ribs; the truth wasn't as easy to explain. 

With six feet of bandage on the floor, ragged wings slowly began to unfurl. Bruised and broken; worn through from rubbing against chain mail. Slowly he sank into the bath. The hot water and relief to sore shoulders.

_' what good are ye, some freak with wings. You aren't suited for anything other than the circus. That witch of a mother cursed you. Be thankful for this apprenticeship, its your only chance.'_

"pft, tooth fairy indeed."


End file.
